Sσυηdѕcαρє
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia caen tranquilamente como notas musicales. No importa cuanto te arrepientas de lo que ya se ha hecho, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. ¿Cuanto podrá resistirse la talentosa actriz con tal de evitar ese sentimiento?. El siguiente OS participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Soundscape**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

* * *

_"Basta desear firmemente que algo no ocurra para que acabe ocurriendo"_

_Era una ley que de antemano sabia y había vivido en más de una ocasión, pero lo que Kotonami Kanae no imaginaba, es que esta volvería aplicarse en su vida, y no de la forma que ella esperaba. Ante todo era una joven centrada y madura que no se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos que no fueran propios de una actuación, no, ella tenía un objetivo, una meta que deseaba alcanzar a toda costa: ser la mejor actriz de Asia, tenía en cuenta que no sería nada fácil a pesar de las fuertes armas que poseía, belleza, inteligencia y sobre todo talento, atributo que la llevo finalmente a obtener un protagónico en una película dirigida por un joven y reconocido director._

_Todo parecía encaminarse por un buen sendero, incluso el hecho de que Koenji Erika fuera parte del elenco como extra, no lograba perturbar sus deseos de grandeza, no obstante, en la mayoría de los casos surgen situaciones que son inevitables a pesar de las alertas que resuenan en el interior, cosa que la misma Kanae no le dio importancia y la llevo hacia algo que no deseaba vivir y mucho menos sentir, pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente, sabía que cualquier mujer no se resistirá por mucho tiempo ante un hombre atractivo, exitoso y brillante como lo era Seiji Shingai, sin embargo, siendo ella, ¿Por qué?, su pregunta careció de sentido cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él mientras revisaba detalladamente algunas de las escenas y hacia una variedad de observaciones que hacían que lo admirara aún más y su corazón sintiera una extraña y reconfortante tranquilidad, pero todo cambio cuando vio a su autonombrada rival, Erika, intentando utilizar otro método para salirse con la suya._

—Debo decir que me siento muy afortunada de trabajar con un usted— se acercó lo suficiente para acaparar la atención del joven director después de señalar nuevas indicaciones a la producción.

—Me alegro de que así sea, lo que busco principalmente es que los actores se sientan cómodos bajo mi dirección— contesto de manera cortes revisando nuevamente el guion, ante aquella acción Erika comenzó a sentirse ignorada, algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

—Lo mismo deseo para el director— el tono que utilizaba Erika en su voz era muy fácil de distinguir par Seiji, quien sonrió levemente, mientras que Kanae, a lo lejos y sin lograr saber de qué estaban hablando, solo se quedó observando e intentando interpretar sus expresiones.

—"¿Qué está intentando hacer, acaso no aprendió la lección?"— a pesar de que su interrogante ya tenía una clara respuesta, el hecho de no admitirlo le provoco un cierto ardor atravesar sus venas, tensar sus labios y arrugar su entrecejo.

—Director, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, yo…—

—No te preocupes Koenji-san, lo único que te pediré es que hagas un buen trabajo, eso es todo— sus palabras fueron cortantes logrando que Erika se sintiera enormemente frustrada y así lograr disuadirla de que no continuara con sus impertinentes insinuaciones. Al ver como se alejaba una extraña fuerza lo impulso a ver hacia otra dirección consiguiendo chocar su mirada con una hermosa pelinegra, al notar su estirada expresión le regalo una sonrisa provocando que la actriz desviara velozmente su mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, estas muy tensa— repentinamente la atractiva actriz escucho la voz de Hiou Uesugi causando que diera un leve e imperceptible respingo.

—Solo estoy un poco estresada, eso es todo— contesto tratando de no sonar nerviosa, cosa que logro exitosamente pero sin causar el efecto esperado en su compañero de trabajo.

—Está bien, vayamos al siguiente set— inconforme con la respuesta de Kanae sus ojos se dirigieron un momento hacia el respetable director quien de vez en cuando miraba fijamente los movimiento de la pelinegra, causándole una desagradable sensación.

* * *

_La luz tenue les regalaba un ambiente bohemio causando que el joven se sintiera embriagado ante la belleza de su amada, la veía intensamente con una ferviente mirada cargada de pasión, desde su cuello, sus labios, siendo su perdición al desear ansiosamente disfrutar el sabor de sus besos, pero antes, delicadamente sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo comenzando desde su espalda, sus brazos, su cincelado rostro, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus rostro. Estaba por dar el siguiente paso, mientras que ella…_

— ¡Alto!, deténganse— la voz del director resonó en el set haciendo que la filmación se paralizada por decimocuarta ocasión y los actores prestaran atención a las observaciones del director.

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetir esta escena? — cuestiono un tanto desesperado Murasame quien también era protagonista y pareja sentimental de la protagonista dentro de la película.

— Las veces que sean necesario para que salga a la perfección — respondió mientras se acercaba a los actores principales. Mientras que en el estudio Hiou estaba preocupado por el desempeño de la pelinegra y Erika mostraba una sonrisa burlona que no le causo ninguna gracia a la actriz.

— ¿En qué estamos fallando? — se atrevió a preguntar Kanae con impaciencia, provocando que Seiji la mirara profundamente haciendo que sus ojos quedaran perfectamente grabados en su memoria.

—En un solo punto, pero el más importante: Emoción — dijo sin despegar su mirada, sin imaginar que el corazón de la actriz había comenzado a tener movimientos irregulares, pero por otro lado, Kanae sabía que la falla estaba en ella, llegando a esa conclusión, súbitamente se sintió frustrada — Bien, es todo por hoy, el día de mañana repetiremos nuevamente la escena — después de despedirse de la mayoría de sus compañeros se dirigió directamente a su camerino esperando que nadie la molestara.

— ¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo? — se cuestionó en medio de un murmullo pero lo primero que llegaba a su mente era la sonrisa burlona de Erika. Comenzó a sentirse molesta con ella misma por no lograr su interpretación y más que nada por no poder sacarse de la cabeza aquellos profundos ojos que la mantenían completamente cautiva — No, esto no puede estar pasándome, no quiero — se dejó caer sobre su silla mientras que un ligero temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, trato de calmarse poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza hasta que el sonido de su móvil logro despejar sus pensamiento— Habla Kotonami —

— ¡Mouko –san! — al escuchar el sonoro grito supo de quien se trataba, provocándole un susto y una ligera sordera en su oído derecho — ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, hace mucho que no nos vemos — escuchaba a Kyoko en medio de un lamento, que ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

— ¿Que esperabas?, he estado muy ocupada, lo mismo puedo decir de ti — contesto ante los reproches de su amiga haciéndole ver que no era la única que descuidaba su comunicación.

— Lo siento — Kyoko se disculpó sinceramente provocando que la pelinegra diera un sonoro suspiro llamando la atención de la ojimiel — ¿Todo bien Mouko-san?, te escucho preocupada — Kanae no evito sorprenderse ante la suspicacia de su amiga, quien generalmente era distraída.

— Bueno, te lo diré hipotéticamente, ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes lograr la interpretación de un personaje? — cuestiono mientras mordía ligeramente sus labios y esperar la respuesta de su amiga-rival.

— ¿Mouko-san, tienes problemas con tu personaje? — pregunto alarmada y altamente angustiada la ojimiel causando que una flecha atravesara a la actriz de cabellos oscuros.

— ¡Tonta!, te estoy hablando hipotéticamente — grito histéricamente para que Kyoko despejara esa tonta pero acertada idea de su cabeza.

— Perdón — después de varios segundos de silencio, la ojimiel estaba lista para dar su respuesta — Si al principio no logro comprender al personaje por lo que dice el guion, trato de pensar como actuaria, diría y pensaría mi personaje, sin embargo — la voz de la ojimiel sonó apagada haciendo que el silencio nuevamente se presentara.

— ¿Sin embargo, que? — cuestiono Kanae con notoria impaciencia al levantarse de su asiento, sin prestar atención en la forma en la que su amiga había dicho las últimas palabras.

— Sin embargo, hace tiempo el presidente me dijo que a veces, para lograr una mejor interpretación, se debe contar con experiencia en el tema — contesto ignorando el rostro lleno de desconcierto de su amiga.

— Experiencia — se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su asiento, derrotada al darse cuenta que no contaba con antecedentes románticos en su vida.

— ¿En serio estas bien Mouko-san? — Kyoko insistió una vez más al querer saber lo que realmente le sucedía a su amiga.

— Si, no te preocupes, te agradezco mucho todo lo que me has dicho, nos vemos después…—

— Mouko-san, espera…— sin darle tiempo de continuar corto con la llamada y apago su celular para no recibir otra llamada de su amiga, pero se prometió a ella misma que cuando se aclarara todo, a su tiempo le contaría la historia detalladamente.

_Salió del lugar dando comienzo a su recorrido hacia su casa, deseaba descansar e intentar despejar sus pensamientos de todo y de todos, sobre todo de él, el solo hecho de pensar en él, lograba desequilibrarla por completo y que sus mejillas se encendieran súbitamente a pesar de que el clima pronosticaba lluvias con tan solo ver las nubes grises cubrir la ciudad. Debía caminar más rápido si es que no quería mojarse ante la amenaza de un diluvio, pero al atravesar un par de calles, las frías gotas se hicieron presentes._

— Maldición, precisamente hoy tenía que olvidar mi sombrilla — dijo totalmente molesta al intentar encontrar un refugio.

— Kotonami-san — escucho su nombre de la última persona que deseaba ver en esa situación tan bochornosa. Totalmente empapada dirigió su mirada adentro del lujoso auto oscuro, para ser atrapada por la presencia del conductor — Sube — dijo con firmeza, como si se tratara de una orden en vez de una sugerencia, no obstante, Kanae abrió sus labios dispuesta a dar una negativa — Por favor, necesito hablar contigo — la actriz no tuvo más remedio que apretar sus labios y subir al coche — Toma, esto servirá por ahora — dijo antes de arrancar su auto y quitarse la chaqueta, para después dársela a la pelinegra logrando combatir el frio. Kanae agradeció el gesto, su corazón se aceleró al sentir el calor guardado en esa prenda y como la colonia masculina llenaba por completo sus fosas nasales, sin querer y mucho menos desearlo, estaba disfrutando esa sensación.

_Estaba ensimismada en sus emociones, que no tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que se vio parada afuera de un lujoso departamento, Seiji saco sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta y posteriormente invitar a la actriz ingresar al recinto, quien de manera dudosa avanzo un par de pasos para encontrarse con un ordenado y exquisitamente amueblado departamento, internamente admiraba el buen gusto del director, pero el fuerte sonido de un trueno dio entrada a la oscuridad y que la lluvia se intensificara. _

— Por favor toma asiento — repentinamente sintió las manos del director sobre su hombro y su espalda, guiándola sobre un cómodo sofá, aquello provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, pero de inmediato pensó que era causa de que su ropa continuaba mojada — Yo iré por una velas y una toalla para que puedas secarte — al sentir que el talentoso director se había alejado del lugar, su mirada se dirigió hacia una ventana cercana, distinguiendo que estaban un piso muy elevado y del como el agua de la lluvia de derramaba sobre los cristales — Aquí tienes — amablemente le extendió una toalla para que comenzara a secar su cabello.

— ¿Y de que quería hablar conmigo? — trataba de sonar calmada y sobre todo ansiaba llegar al punto rápidamente ante el ambiente que se estaba recreando en el lugar al ver como el atractivo hombre encendía todas las velas.

— No sé si has escuchado, que los directores hacen todo lo posible para conseguir todo lo que desean de sus actores— ante esas palabras lo único que causaron en Kanae era recordar la escena que vio esa misma mañana, en donde una chica adinerada era participe de esta.

— Entiendo, si lo que le preocupa es que diga algo de lo que vi esta mañana, le prometo que no le diré nada a nadie— no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran apresuradas y que su lengua se entorpeciera por algunos momentos. Se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a retirarse del lugar, sin importar el fuerte diluvio.

— Kotonami-san, espera, me estas mal interpretando — se paró frente a ella evitando que continuara con su camino.

— ¿Acaso va negarlo?, ¿no era eso lo que deseaba de ella? — cuestiono furiosa y totalmente enfadada con él, pero sobre todo con ella al pensar que Seiji Shingai era un hombre diferente y no como los otros hombres que desafortunadamente había conocido.

— No y por favor déjame hablar esta vez — hablo duramente tomándola de los hombros a pesar de que ella hacia lo posible por zafarse — Koenji-san solo me interesa en el plano profesional, eso es todo — Kotonami finalmente se calmó sintiéndose una completa idiota pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

— Lo siento, por favor acepte mis disculpas — dijo totalmente avergonzada manteniendo su cabeza ligeramente agachada.

— Descuida, ven vamos a sentarnos — la tomo delicadamente de los hombros llevándola a un amplio sofá para que ambos se sentaran cómodamente — La razón por la que te traje aquí, es que estoy preocupado por tu interpretación— la pelinegra de inmediato mostro una mirada llena de preocupación y temor.

— Yo en realidad, no sé qué me pasa, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero a pesar de todo creo que me falta algo muy importante — dijo al recordar la llamada que tuvo con su amiga horas antes.

— ¿Y qué cosa crees que te hace falta? — cuestiono con el afán de poner todo de su parte y ayudar a la actriz.

— Experiencia — contesto en voz baja y con la mirada gacha.

— Perdón — dijo el joven director dando entender que no había escuchado lo último.

— ¡Experiencia! — menciono nuevamente en voz alta sintiéndose tontamente apenada por la situación.

— Imposible — fue lo que atino en decir al no creer lo que decía la actriz, después de todo además de ser talentosa, era muy hermosa.

—Es verdad, y sinceramente no creo que usted puede ayudarme— comento friamente, tratando de que su pesar no saliera a flote, por una parte su razón deseaba fervientemente que todo quedara en ese punto, pero su corazón sentía miedo y ansiedad de que las cosas no dieran para más.

—Te equivocas— a pesar de las circunstancias y de sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaba consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era incorrecto—Yo soy el único que puede ayudarte — Kanae abrió ampliamente sus ojos al sentir inesperadamente los labios de su director sobre los suyos.

— "No, esto no puede, no debe estar pasando" — sus pensamientos se fueron disolviendo poco a poco, cuando repentinamente sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho y los labios de Seiji recorrían cada centímetro de su cuello — Yo…por favor, no — decía con la voz entrecortada mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre de cabellos oscuros pero sin imponer fuerza alguna para alejarlo de ella.

— Te he estado observando — confeso con voz grave y profunda, permitiendo por un momento a la actriz ver la intensa mirada cargada de deseo por parte del decidido director — Y sé que ninguno de los dos podrá evitar esto — volvió a besarla bajo la luz de la velas. Por primera vez la pelinegra se sentía sumisa y poco a poco se dejó llevar hasta que sintió como la despojaban de sus ropas húmedas.

— No, deténgase — dijo con voz agitada y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, él se detuvo por un momento disfrutando por un momento las hermosas facciones de la joven.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? — cuestiono en un susurro para después besar dulcemente su mejilla.

— Porque si no lo hace, yo tampoco seré capaz de hacerlo — trato de conservar un poco de cordura, pero aquella revelación solo incito al director besarla nuevamente.

_Ella lo fue abrazando del cuello mientras que un millar de ideas revoloteaban en su mente, sabia detenidamente que estaba cometiendo un grave error, además de ser su director, no estaba siendo nada profesional, y sobre todo, desde un principio no deseaba tener ese sentimiento que idiotizaba a las personas, ella misma se sentía así, una completa idiota al vibrar con sus besos, sentir su piel arder ante sus caricias, su corazón latir velozmente al disfrutar del aroma de su colonia masculina, pero en esos momentos ya no se sentía capaz de luchar contra ello. Él la fue levantando delicadamente entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una ligera pluma, cuando llegaron a su destino y sin dejar de besarla la puso sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la estorbosa y mojada ropa de la actriz, del mismo modo, la pelinegra fue deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata para después desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa Armandy,_

_Kanae estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, sintió que algo en su interior comenzaba humedecerse, mientras que él estaba dispuesto a complacer todos los deseos de la joven, hacerla sentir en la cima. En la habitación solo existían ellos dos, ya no importaban los prejuicios, las jerarquías y mucho menos los complejos. Las palabras también quedaban de sobra y más cuando sus voces llenaron toda la habitación al momento de llegar al climax. _

_Al despertar en sus brazos y después de sentir todas esas sensaciones, Kotonami Kanae supo que a pesar de que en un principio no deseaba que aquello ocurriera, al final termino sucediendo y aun así, no se arrepentía de ello. Se fue enderezando de la cama tomando entre sus manos una de las sabanas oscuras para poder cubrir su desnudez, se dedicó solo un momento para observar detenidamente el rostro del único hombre que era capaz de estremecerla, con aquellas facciones fuertes y varoniles que lograban por un momento enloquecerla, sonrió levemente mientras un tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Cuando vio que el sol finalmente había hecho su aparición, sabía que era el momento de partir._

* * *

— ¡Corten! — se escuchó la voz del director cuando finalmente vio realizada la escena — Excelente trabajo por parte de los dos, sigamos con ese entusiasmo — comento dirigiéndose a los dos actores, sin embargo, la actriz principal estaba algo intrigada por la actitud que estaba tomando el director.

— "¿Eso es todo?" — se preguntó esperando algún reclamo de su parte por irse de su lado sin decir palabra alguna, también se cuestionó por un momento de que siguiera comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, no es como si deseara que ella le dijera algo, eso la haría parecer una mujer ridícula.

— Kotonami-san, se te solicita en el cuarto de vestuarios — menciono una de las integrantes del staff haciendo que la actriz aterrizara a la realidad y tomara rumbo hacia su destino. Al entrar a la habitación sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y escuchar cómo le ponían seguro a la puerta, estaba a punto de gritar pero al sentir como sus labios fueron sellados supo que el único peligro que corría era el de estar aprisionada nuevamente en los brazos de su director.

— Pensaste que me iba quedar tan tranquilo, grave error — dijo antes de comenzar una vez más con lo que habían iniciado esa noche lluviosa bajo la luz de la velas. Después de su pequeña "reunión" dentro del cuarto de vestuarios, ella se dirigió rápidamente al siguiente set siendo sorprendida por una inesperada visita.

— ¡Mouko-san!, me tenías muy preocupada — menciono la joven de ojos dorados mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la pelinegra quien se quedó totalmente paralizada sin poder evitar el acercamiento de su compañera — Eres muy mala, te estuve llamando todo el día de ayer y como no contestabas pensé en lo peor — dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas hasta que finalmente soltó un sonoro sollozo.

— ¿Y por eso trajiste al presidente? — cuestiono enfadada intentando despegarse de los brazos de su amiga, pero estos parecían estar adheridos con un fuerte pegamento.

— Él también estaba preocupado Mouko-san — respondió Kyoko en su defensa.

— Mogami-san esta en lo cierto, pero después de verte me alegro de que estés bien — argumento Lory Takarada viendo atentamente por varios segundos al segundo miembro de la sección 'Love Me', provocando que Kanae se sintiera intimidada, por un momento se sintió salvada al ver que el presidente dirigía su mirada hacia otra dirección— Buenas tardes Shingai-san—

— Buenas tardes, me da gusto verlo por aquí presidente— saludo con una sonrisa que captó la atención de la actriz de cabellos oscuros, pero ante aquella acción sabía que se había descuidado enfrente de Lory Takarada.

— "No, que no se dé cuenta" — deseo firmemente temiendo que su secreto fuera revelado, pero al tener sobre ella la mirada fija del presidente, acompañada de una misteriosa y juguetona sonrisa, sabía que era demasiado tarde.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola, uff, por poco y me paso nuevamente del límite de palabras. ¿Qué les pareció?, me imagino que esperaban un Kyoko x Ren, perdón, espero que la próxima vez la imaginación coopere para esta pareja, sin embargo me pareció interesante probar algo nuevo, ojala no les desagrade la idea, si es así, háganmelo saber. **

**En fin, confieso que para hacer este OS me inspire en dos canciones de BoA que recomiendo altamente, Soundscape y Candle Lights, jeje, ¿si se notó verdad?, notese que en el summary puse parte de la letra de Soundscape, tal vez por un momento pensaron que me inspire en Fuego de noche, nieve de día de Ricky Martin, también lo pensé y también es aceptable jaja.**

**¿Se imaginan la plática que tendrían Lory y Kanae después de esto?, me gustaría saber su opinión. **

**Cuídense.**

**Chaito. **


End file.
